


How to date an oblivious human

by Late_to_the_fandom



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Again, Derek wants to date Stiles but he cannot flirt, Idiots in Love, M/M, Stiles is oblivious, date proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_to_the_fandom/pseuds/Late_to_the_fandom
Summary: Some people go through life not noticing how others react to them. These people often are unaware of how others perceive them. It’s not that they lack self-esteem or self-confidence, they just are not cognizant about the fact that others do indeed see who they are.Oftentimes they misread how they are treated, thinking that someone who is flirting with them is only being nice. If they do get an inkling about someone’s intentions, they will most likely brush it off thinking they probably just imagined it.Stiles does this. All. The. Time.





	How to date an oblivious human

Some people go through life not noticing how others react to them. These people often are unaware of how others perceive them. It’s not that they lack self-esteem or self-confidence, they just are not cognizant about the fact that others do indeed see who they are.

 

Oftentimes they misread how they are treated, thinking that someone who is flirting with them is only being nice. If they do get an inkling about someone’s intentions, they will most likely brush it off thinking they probably just imagined it.  

 

Stiles does this. All. The. Time.  

 

When they go out clubbing both men and women hit on him, but he always let them down gently. When asked why he says it’s because they were drunk and _surely, they did not mean it._

 

When someone compliments him he always downplays it and ends up complimenting the person on a bigger scale. Most often the person leaves with a puzzled expression, still trying to figure out how it got turned towards them.

 

Stiles is not an insecure person, but he’s convinced people think him a bit too weird and finding someone with the right weirdness to match his own has proven difficult. He knows what he’s worth to his friends and family and that’s enough for him. He does not need the validation of strangers to be happy, although he’d like to not be single anymore and meet someone, sometime in this century, thank you very much.

 

Therein lies the problem and it’s been driving Derek nuts.

 

You see, Derek has spent the last six months dropping hints like crazy, trying to make the human realize he’s more than interested and Stiles? Well Stiles has just been frustratingly oblivious to his attempts. He knows that his weird matches Stiles’ to a tee but he’s not having any luck getting his message across.

 

He ran out of ideas on how to make him understand and had himself a short but rather relieving breakdown. Then he organized an emergency pack meeting, without inviting Stiles of course, and sat everyone down for a brain storming session.

 

He bought an easel pad and markers, ordered a shit load of food and let them loose. The exercise proved fruitful and, after a few hours of exchanging numerous ideas and as many insults, they ended up with four giant pages of suggestions.  He kept them well hidden in his bedroom closet, because Stiles was an inquisitive snoop, but he took them out occasionally and scratched out whatever he had attempted.

 

The first thing he tried was texting. He went online and searched for cute messages, selecting a few ones he liked and sent his favorite. He waited with bated breath for Stiles to reply.

_To Stiles:_

_Do you know what my shirt is made of? Boyfriend material ;)_

_From Stiles:_

_Dude! Wrong number, although I did not know you were interested in someone!? Is it anybody I know? * waggling eyebrows*_

 

He drew a hand over his face in disbelief and almost threw his phone at the wall. He dropped dejectedly on the sofa and sulked for the rest of the evening. This whole endeavour was probably going to be harder than he thought.

 

-oOo-

 

A few days later Stiles mentioned wanting to see the latest action flick that came out. He quickly jumped at the chance and invited him to see said movie the following Friday. Stiles agreed enthusiastically. Then promptly sent a group text to the whole pack telling them they were having a group outing.

 

Derek looked at him in incredulity, his displeasure clearly etched on his frowning face as Stiles was still texting, blissfully unaware of his inner turmoil. 

He wondered how someone could be so dense.   

 

-oOo-

 

Next, he decided he’d try using pick up lines.

 

Again, the internet proved to be a great source of inspiration and he carefully studied the few he had selected until he could remember them by heart. He opted to use at least one at the following pack meeting. He was impatient for Stiles to arrive so he could test his first choice, his nerves almost getting the best of him when the pack showed up, but he soldiered on and went ahead with his plan.

 

He waited for the right moment, seizing the opportunity as it arose when Stiles was washing some pots and pans, elbow deep in soapy suds and no way to evade him. He took his chance and blurted “ _For some reason, I was feeling a little off today. But when you arrived, you definitely turned me on._ _”_

The reaction he expected never came so he moved closer to the young man only to notice that Stiles had earbuds in and hadn’t heard a word he had uttered. He literally facepalmed himself then went to hide in the bathroom until his ears stopped burning with shame.

 

 

-oOo-

 

 

The last effort he made was arranged with the local Pizzeria that Stiles patronized.  He had asked for the human to come over, pretexting wanting some help with a bit of research.

Once that had been set up he had called in his order, requesting they write a message on the inside of the pizza box.  When the delivery man showed up he passed the box to Stiles while he paid and told him to start serving. He held his breath as Stiles made his way to the kitchen, waiting for a reply or a comeback and hoping his plan would work.  

 

He made his way to the table to find Stiles standing in front of the open box, a puzzled look on his face as he read the words written on the cardboard. _“Will you go on a date with me or is this too cheesy? “_ He then proceeded to roll his eyes and snort. Before it could escalate, because let’s face it, Derek was certain Stile would come up with a snarky or disparaging comment, he nipped it in the bud by holding a hand up.

 

“Don’t even start!” Stiles jumped in surprise, his eyebrows hiked to his hairline. “It’s not an error, there is no poor sap somewhere whose plan failed because they messed up his delivery.” Derek pinched the bridge of his nose as he sat in his seat. He then looked up at the beautiful, clueless man in front of him, expression unguarded and completely fed up with the whole dating proposal thing.

 

“This is for you. I like you, a lot, but I don’t want to mess with our friendship so do you want to go out with me or not?” Stiles mouth was hanging open and he looked like he was ready to make a run for it or fall in a dead faint. Maybe both. At the same time. He closed his mouth with a snap as the realization of what Derek had said sank in. 

 

The smile that slowly split Stiles’ face slightly set him on edge. It was the one he used when he was about to become a snarky and sarcastic asshole and it did not bode well. Stiles sat in front of him and leaned forward on his elbows, his teeth showing in the way a shark’s would just before he clamped on one of your limbs.

 

Then he opened his mouth and an uninterrupted flow of stupidity came tumbling out.

“Aside from being sexy, what do you do for a living?”

“Are you a parking ticket because you have FINE written all over you.”

“Did you just come out of the oven? Because your hot!”

“It’s a good think I have a library card because I am totally checking you out”

“You must be tired from running through my mind all the time.”

 

Derek sat stunned for an instant. His mouth twitched as Stiles looked at him expectantly, but he did not let himself smile just yet. He cocked an eyebrow and leaned forward, almost meeting Stiles over the pizza. “If I had a star every time you brightened my day I’d have a galaxy in my hand.”

 

Stiles features softened considerably, and he whispered, “You’re so beautiful you make me forget my pick-up lines.” He then grabbed Derek by the shirt and pulled until he could press his lips over the Alpha’s and proceeded to kiss the breath out of him.

 

A giggle burst from Stiles’ mouth the moment they separated to take a breath, instantly killing the budding romance. Said giggle escalated to a full body laughter, snorting and tearing eyes included, at Derek’s miffed and slightly offended look. The Alpha’s seriousness only lasted a few heartbeats then broke at the sound of Stiles infectious laughter.


End file.
